Kahless
A Dimension traveller who gained invincibility after being hit by a Meteorite. History He had a standard childhood, born and grew up on Qonos, being told stories of Kahless and Moltor. When he went on his first hunt, he was separated from his group, a Meteorite fell out of the sky and landed next to him, it was cold and the sun had set, he curled up next to it for warmth. Unbeknownst to him, it was mutating his body. As he grew, he noticed that he stopped aging, he soon discovered that he was no longer capable of dying. This was very upsetting to him, as he would never be able to enter the gates of Sto-Vo-Kor. He decided that if he would never be able to meet the greatest warrior in the next life, then he would become the greatest warrior in this life. After spending many centuries and the help of some of the greatest minds of their time, he discovered Cross-dimensional travel. He would use this to go to every dimension and learn their fighting forms, study under every master, become the greatest warrior that Reality itself has ever known. He spent many years with a race of violent hunters with advanced technology called the "Yautja" After besting their champions in Single combat, he was made an honourary member of their tribe. They gave him a ceremonial mask that he still wears, he was also allowed to take one of their females as his mate... Well, Kahless wasn't merely looking for a mate, he was looking for a bride. He got to know a young Yautja by the name of Lornara (Young by Tribe standards, barely 40 years old.) After the wedding and much celebration... Kahless realized that he would outlive her too. Granted, most of her species died in Combat (A very admirable trait by Klingon standards) and the eldest of the tribe was 3000 years old, but that meant very little in the grand scheme of things. Kahless and Lornana travelled around for centuries, but they made the ultimate decision, Lornana would go into Cryogenic suspension until Kahless could find a cure for his invincibility. Then they could truely grow old and die together. Her suspension tank is located deep within Kahless' ship. During his travels, he came to find the Tetramands to study under them, this was when he met Jim Bexley Red Wind, who he gave extensive Bat'Leth training to, as well as training in Mok'Bara (Klingon Martial Arts.) Fighting Prowes Having spent over a million years, roaming reality and studying under the greatest masters, he has mastered hundreds of thousands of different fighting techniques and forms. These include, but are not limited to: *Mok'Bara *Anbo'Jitsu *Turtle Style *Teräs Käsi *Venusian Aikido (Sometimes refered to as Deja Fu) *Klurkor *Gun-Kata (Has developed his own style to suit the strengths and limitations of his Disruptors) *Juken *Seishin Dairin Fist *Hip-Hop Aikido *Meyraiyuth (Developed so he would have a way to defend himself when he had had a little too much Blood Wine.) *Lightsaber Combat (Doesn't carry a Lightsaber, as he finds the ability to cut through almost anything to be dishonourable) *Kem Kwong *Llap-Goch *Yubiwaza *Mishima Style *Bukid Boxing Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimension Traveler Category:Star Trek Category:Martial Artist Category:Master